¿Cuánto tiempo serás capaz de esperarme?
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Han pasado 30 años, e Integra ya no puede seguir esperando a su Conde. El cáncer no brinda otra posibilidad. Pero su draculina nunca va a dejarla sola, ni en esta ni en otra vida. ¿Podrá Alucard encontrarse con sus dos mujeres una vez que regrese? Oneshot


**¿Cuánto tiempo serás capaz de esperarme?**

Pasaron 30 años y Alucard no regresaba. El tabaco pasó sus facturas sobre el cuerpo de la Sir, cobrándole por los numerosos cigarrillos fumados durante toda su vida. Cuando se dio cuenta que su vida se acababa, le pidió a su draculina un último favor: que le entregara un mensaje a su antiguo siervo. Pero la chica no quiso dejar sola a su Ama, ni tampoco deseaba quedarse sola ella en el mundo de los vivos. Llegaron a un acuerdo.

Cuando Sir Integra muriera, Seras la acompañaría en la muerte también. Aún conservaban el arma de Alucard, la Jackal. Sus municiones eran capaces de enviar al otro mundo a la draculina, y sin regreso. Y una mañana de otoño, el suceso pasó.

Integra se recostó en su cama, al lado de la chica vampiro que no la dejó sola en ningún instante. Se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron, habían estado solas durante tanto tiempo.

—Yo estoy segura de que él volverá, Sir -dijo la muchacha- pero hasta entonces, nosotros nunca vamos a dejarla sola. (En referencia al mercenario que _vivía _en su interior).

La mujer rubia le sonrió, cerró sus ojos azules y asintió.

—Espero verlos a los tres en otro lugar.

Y Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing dejó de respirar.

Seras tomó el arma de su Maestro entre sus manos.

—Pip, ¿Estás listo?

"Siempre voy a estar listo para ti mignonette. Nunca te voy a dejar sola". Dijo la voz en su interior.

La pequeña rubia sonrió agradecida. Con una mano agarró la mano de su Ama, la que había sido su amiga y casi hermana en su juventud, la que ahora era como su madre. Y con la otra se apuntó a su corazón disfuncional.

"_Espero que el Maestro no se tarde mucho en regresar, aún tiene que saber el mensaje"._

Y cerrando los ojos, apretó el gatillo.

.

* * *

.

Alucard se apareció en la mansión y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su Ama. Había pasado tantos años sin poder verla, pero al fin podrían estar juntos, para siempre. Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Aún no podía sentir su presencia, ¿Acaso no estaba en la casa?

Empujó con una mano la barrera de madera y toda la escena interior se le reveló de golpe. Si su corazón hubiera funcionado, de seguro se hubiera roto en ese instante.

Allí, sobre la cama antes inmaculada de su Maestra, había dos cuerpos humanos, o al menos uno sí lo era.

Dos rubias yacían tendidas, una junto a la otra, y enlazadas a través de las manos. La primera vestía su uniforme de oficina: pantalones, blusa y zapatos cómodos. Su cabello largo y ahora con tonalidades plateadas estaba desparramado a través de la almohada, enmarcando su rostro sereno. Casi podría decirse que tenía una sonrisa pegada a los labios cerrados.

Junto a ella, estaba el cuerpo de la otra mujer. Vestía su uniforme militar consistente en su minifalda, botas de combate y camiseta ajustada. Sostenía en una mano la mano inerte de su maestra. Y sobre su pecho izquierdo había un enorme agujero, idéntico al que le hiciera él cuando la viera por primera vez. La sangre manchaba su camiseta y la blusa de su jefa.

Al igual que la primera, ella también parecía estar sonriendo, esa risa infantil ahora callada en su boca.

Muertas. Sus dos mujeres estaban muertas.

Alucard no reaccionó en los primeros 5 segundos. Pero luego se acercó a la cama y las observó, parecía como si estuviesen durmiendo abrazadas, sin juzgar la mancha roja sobre ellas.

Su alma gritó de agonía.

Rodeó la cama como si estuviese sonámbulo, se sentó al lado de la rubia mayor. Tomó el cuerpo de su ama entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él, pasó sus dedos blancos por sobre el rostro ahora lívido por la máscara de la muerte. Sonidos inarticulados emergieron desde su garganta y lágrimas de sangre corrieron pos sus mejillas. Muerta, ella estaba muerta. El velo de la muerte se había interpuesto entre ellos, una vez más, separándolos esta vez para siempre. Sus temores más secretos se hacían realidad.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Si tan solo lo hubiese hecho unos días antes, unas horas antes. Siempre llegaba demasiado tarde.

Un leve movimiento lo despertó de su agonía. La muchacha policía a su lado apretó más la mano de su Ama. Su atención se centró en ella. Dejó el cuerpo de su amada Integra sobre las colchas para acercarse a su incipiente. Ella no abrió los ojos, pero pudo sentir su conciencia allá en el fondo de su ser. Tomó su pequeña cabeza rubia sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué hiciste, Seras Victoria?

A través del vínculo que mantenía con ella lo vio todo. La muerte de su Maestra, el pacto de acuerdo que tenían, la decisión de la draculina, hasta llegar a la escena final.

El último soplo de "vida" de la chica se estaba apagando en lo más profundo de su alma, aquella que siempre se negó a perder.

"_Yo sabía que usted iba a regresar Maestro. Lo esperamos mucho tiempo, pero Sir Integra ya no pudo más. Ella dice que ahora lo espera en el más allá. No tarde mucho Maestro, siempre lo estaremos esperando."_

Luego ese leve soplo desapareció para siempre.

La muerte se llevó a sus dos mujeres, a las dos únicas mujeres que aceptó y quiso en su no vida, durante sus años de servidumbre. Su Ama y su incipiente, su amor conyugal y su amor fraternal. Seras Victoria había sido lo más cercano a una hija que había tenido, era como la hija entre él y su Maestra. Y esta había sido la mujer a la que anhelaba convertir en su Condesa. Ahora las dos se habían ido, dejándolo solo.

Pero lo estaban esperando, Integra le había dicho que siempre lo esperaría, que no demorara tanto.

Abrazó los dos cuerpos inertes. No, esta vez no las haría esperar.

Tomó su antigua arma del regazo ensangrentado de la draculina, apuntó con ella a su propio corazón muerto. Solo le restaba una única vida.

Dos balas de plata y mercurio acabaron con ella, y él pudo unirse –de una vez por todas y en forma definitiva- al mundo de los muertos.

* * *

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¿Lo ve Sir Integra? ¡Yo le dije que él iba a volver! Yo sabía que él iba a volver.

De pie en medio de un pasillo infinito, se destacaban tres figuras humanas. La más baja de ellas estaba en medio de las otras dos, tomada de la mano de cada una. Daba saltitos de emoción.

Reconoció a su pupila, al capitán Bernadotte y a su Condesa. Los dos primeros le sonreían felices y contentos. La última le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

Caminó por el pasillo etéreo en dirección a ellas.

Llegó donde su Condesa, y la abrazó por esos treinta años de ausencia. Su piel estaba lozana y tersa como el último día en que la viera, y sus cabellos brillaban más.

—Llegaste demasiado tarde, Alucard.

—Lo siento, Condesa.

Dejó un beso suave sobre sus labios, Victoria se sonrojó y el capitán se rió bajito.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿En el cielo?

—En nuestro propio cielo. ¿O crees que San Pedro nos iba a dejar entrar al otro después de todo lo que hemos hecho? -ella se rió- Ahora Conde, tenemos la eternidad para seguir juntos.

Le ofreció su mano, y él la tomó entre la suya. Caminaron de vuelta los cuatro, enlazados a través de sus manos formando una fila: Alucard, Integra, Seras y Pip.

Como la familia feliz que nunca pudieron formar en "vida".

El pasillo comenzó a convertirse en un paisaje.

—Quizás te alegre saber que hay más gente aquí.

—¿Tu querido Ángel de la Muerte tal vez?

La rubia sonrió asintiendo.

—No me esperaría menos de él.

Entraron en lo que parecía ser un enorme jardín.

—Y tal vez algunos viejos enemigos también… ¿Qué te parece un reencuentro espiritual con un antiguo sacerdote?

—¿Anderson?...

..

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Decidí optar por algo fuera de mi zona de confort de humor y romance. Esto nació esta mañana pues porque así me desperté xD

Si, los "maté" a todos (ironía, siendo que la única realmente viva era Integra), pero les di un final feliz ;) Una vida que no lograron concretar cuando todos estaban verdaderamente vivos.

Pero a través de todos mis escritos, me he dado cuenta de una cosa: no puedo dejar un final triste u.u siempre termino añadiéndole algo a la trama que me deje feliz hehehe

Lo otro es, ¡Que me encanta el AxI y el PxS!

P.D: Creo que invocaré a las musas para crear historias de PxS, es una pareja hermosa, no sé porque están tan mal valorados :/

Saludos! :)


End file.
